bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 151
ミリオ!!|Tōgata Mirio!!}} is the one hundred and fifty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Mirio Togata has recovered Eri from Kai Chisaki. Chisaki begins wiping off the mark Mirio left on his face as he threatens Eri to return to him because she was born to destroy people, otherwise Mirio will be murdered. Before Eri can speak, Mirio tells her to not listen to Chisaki's words. Chisaki becomes annoyed that Eri's selfishness has caused him the need to get his hands dirty. Chisaki mocks Eri for her existence being a curse, much to Mirio's chagrin who wonders why Chisaki is saying such harsh words to his own daughter. However, as he takes off his glove, Chisaki reveals that Eri is not his daughter. Chisaki places his hand on the ground and deconstructs it using his Quirk. Chisaki reconstructs the crumbled ground into massive spikes that attack Mirio, but Mirio phases his body while holding Eri up with his arms, protecting both of them. Mirio is surprised at Chisaki's quick speed as well as his lack of regard for Eri while Chisaki himself praises Mirio for being more than just his Quirk. Chisaki launches more spikes at Mirio without any worry about Eri's safety since he can just "repair" her easily and reveals to Mirio that Eri has experienced it firsthand; Chisaki's words enrage Mirio. Mirio continues avoiding the spikes while Chisaki asks Mirio about Eri's safety in his hands. If she gets hurt, she cannot be healed immediately and protecting her is making it troublesome for him as he cannot run away using his Permeation while carrying Eri. Due to him reconstructing the area with spikes, Chisaki has managed to cut off Mirio's escape route. Chronostasis has awakened and has a gun in his hand that is loaded with Quirk-disabling bullets. Mirio is surprised that Chronostasis is still awake after being hit by him and assumes that Deidoro Sakaki's Quirk made his physical attacks weaker at the time. Chisaki orders Chronostasis to aim at Mirio's arms while he destroys the spikes so that Mirio loses his ground. Chisaki deconstructs the ground, causing Mirio to be in mid-air. Mirio conceals himself and Eri using his cape; Chronostasis fires at Mirio but misses due to his target being concealed by the cape. Suddenly, Chisaki realizes that Mirio will appear before Chronostasis and begins reconstructing the ground beneath his second in command. Mirio does indeed appear before Chronostasis, using his Quirk's instant transportation to do so. Mirio's shoulder knocks Chronostasis's arm which causes him to drop the gun and is about to hit Chronostasis with a punch, but Chisaki launches Chronostasis away from Mirio by reconstructing a platform which saves Chronostasis, who apologizes to Chisaki. Seeing that Mirio is stronger than he thought, Chisaki decides to break Mirio's morale by killing Eri. Before he can do so, Mirio uses his instant transportation to appear behind Chisaki. Chisaki realizes this and tries blocking Mirio with his hand, but Mirio phases his arm through Chisaki and punches him in the face. Chisaki lands on the ground as Mirio states that his cape is for bundling up Eri who is in terrible pain. Chronostasis gets up and tries to get the gun, only for Mirio to appear before him and knock him back down. Mirio praises Chisaki for his abilities being far above that of the average yakuza but tells him that he is far stronger, using his instant teleportation to appear before Chisaki and lands another punch against him. Eri watches the fight and is surprised at not only Mirio's strength but the lengths he is willing to go for her. Mirio swears to never let Chisaki lay another finger on Eri and promises to take them both down, declaring that he has them in checkmate. Chisaki becomes enraged at Mirio calling out his name since he abandoned it long ago. Years ago during Chisaki's childhood, the boss of the Shie Hassaikai took Chisaki in since he had nowhere he could call home and asked for Chisaki's name, to which he states that his full name is Kai Chisaki. Several years later, the boss of the Shie Hassaikai lamented about the destruction of a yakuza group; Chisaki told the boss about the plan he had discussed with him before, but the boss did not take heed of it because falling off from the part of humanity would cause his demise as a gangster since people would not follow brutes with no hearts. Without a doubt, Mirio Togata had defeated Shin Nemoto by overwhelming him with three strikes to the head as well as removing the bullets from his gun. For ten minutes Shin's mind was clouded and he could not move. However, Shin is able to maintain consciousness and continue crawling because of his undying devotion to Chisaki. In the past, whenever Shin questioned someone about their true nature, they would always lie to him and whenever he asked why they lied, they became flustered and distanced themselves from him which made it difficult for Shin to make friends as all he wanted was one friend he could trust. That one friend Shin wanted trust from was none other than Chisaki. Because of Chisaki being the only person to be honest with him, Shin became utterly devoted to Chisaki. Shin continues crawling towards Chisaki with tears rolling down his right eye. Chisaki sees Shin as well as Mirio. Chisaki immediately throws a case of Quirk-disabling bullets at him. Shin opens the case and loads one of the bullets in his gun. Chisaki orders Shin to open fire as Shin aims his gun at Mirio. Characters In Order of Appearance Chapter Notes * Overhaul reveals Eri isn't his daughter. * Shin prepares to fire a Quirk destroying bullet at Mirio. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 151 fr:Chapitre 151